Wireless communication devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Wireless communication devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. Since wireless communication devices are powered by batteries, battery life may be a concern for application designers that develop applications for these wireless communication devices. A well-designed application may help to extend the battery life of a wireless communication device, thereby providing the user with mobile productivity while reducing the inconvenience associated with recharging the wireless communication device at a stationary power source having to carry additional battery packs. However, a poorly designed application may cause excessive battery drain and shorten the time that the wireless communication device can remain untethered to the stationary power source.
Conventional testing of an application that executes on a wireless communication device may rely on human testers to perform tests, in which each test may be a series of simulated usage of the application. A human tester may interact with the wireless communication device to simulate turning on and off application functionalities and using features of the application at predetermined times according to a set of designated test criteria. The power consumption of the application may be monitored during these tests to assess the energy efficiency of the application. However, variations in the performance of different human testers that implement a particular test, as well as variability in the way that a single human tester carries out multiple sessions of the same test, may lead to unreliable or unrepeatable power consumption result.